


never x out windows while teaching ur students

by moth_them



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey's A Twitch Streamer, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good for them, Gordon's a high school teacher, M/M, Not A Game AU, Other, Post-Canon, They/Themrey, don't think about anything in this too hard, frenrey are married, i don't know what this is, like a good few years after everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_them/pseuds/moth_them
Summary: Gordon's taught high schoolers for a couple years now, so he thought'd it'd be no problem, but he got an interesting bunch this year that just so happen to know the gray fellow in Gordon's wallpaper.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 233





	never x out windows while teaching ur students

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb pls carry on

Gordon listened to his students talking away while he set up his lesson for his next class again. They were talking about something or another. He swore under his breath when he x'd out of his tab and when he went to reopen it, his fingers fucked up and hit ctrl-w, closing out the window. He leaned his head against his hand with a long sigh before reopening all his window again. He glanced up when his class went quiet.  
"Uh, Mr. Freeman, you were still hooked up to the projector." One of his students- Mary?- piped up. Gordon chuckled, shaking his head with a quiet 'damn'.  
"I- my bad, guys, uh-"  
"Was that a wedding?" Someone interrupted.  
" _Yes_ , uh-"  
"Wait, wait, I know that dude! I watch them on Twitch!" That student- Kyle?- interrupted once more. Gordon gaped.  
"You-" He fell into laughter. "You watch Benrey on Twitch?"  
"Yeah! Dude, isn't he like, a crazy weird alien, what's that like?"  
"First of all, please don't call me 'dude'. Second of all-" Gordon glanced up at the clock on the wall. There was a good chunk of time left. "Yes, _they_ are a crazy weird alien. I think. They only ever specify 'not human'."  
"How do you even meet an alien to marry?" A student with neon red hair at the front asked. "Hypothetically."  
Gordon snorted a bit. "Well, the first time I remember was at a lab in [new mexico? arizona? i dont remember what they said], they were working as a security guard, but if you ask them, they will insist that we met as kids and I just have- excuse my language- 'shit fail memory'."  
"So they actually talk like that off stream? Like, all incoherent?"  
"Yeah! They, uh, they get all their info from urban dictionary, according to them." That got a laugh from his students.  
"Are they technically considered a cryptid?"  
"I-" Gordon laughed. "I call them one, but no, since they do, in fact, exist, they can't be considered a cryptid."  
"Mothman _totally exists_ -" And that student and their friends started a conversation about Mothman on their own, distracting the class from their weird teacher with an alien spouse. Gordon chuckles, going back to setting up his lesson.

"yooo, feetman! how was work?"  
"Ben, you can't call me 'Feetman' anymore, we have the same last name."  
"can't hear you, what'dya say, feetman?" Gordon rolled his eyes.  
"It was fine, thanks. My students are... an interesting bunch this year." Gordon grinned. "A couple of them watch your streams." Benrey sputtered, a roar of laughter and amused golden sweet voice filling the living room.  
"no way! tell 'em to- to stop that." Benrey crossed their arms. "can't let ur nerds infect my epic streams."  
"Don't call my students nerds!"

Gordon could hear Benrey screaming at their computer. He was helping Joshua make cookies for his class for his birthday.  
"Why's Ben screaming?" Joshua asked with a glance up at Gordon.  
"Gaming too hard, kiddo." Gordon took the bowl away from Joshua to carefully pick out the egg shells he got inside. "Wanna go bother them when we're done?"  
"'Thought you said I wasn't allowed on their streams?"  
"I said _they_ weren't allowed to put you on the streams. But if you want to, you can annoy them. S'all about if you want to, Josh."  
"Mm, not today. Wanna play Minecraft with my friends. You should still bother them, though, it'd be funny."  
"Oh, I was gonna bother them anyways." Gordon went digging in the cupboard for chocolate chips or something.

"Ben?" Gordon knocked on the door.  
"shit- fucking- yeah?" Gordon laughed and opened the door.  
"Hey _hun_ , what're you playing?" Benrey blushed blue, neon pink sweet voice coming out with a cough into their elbow.  
"playing, uhh, scary game. u wouldn't like it, Dr. Pussy."  
Gordon walked over, leaning over their shoulder and getting obnoxiously in the way of Benrey's face cam.  
"aghhh, gordon!" Benrey laughed, swatting at his hair that curtained their face.  
"What, I know this game! I played the shit out of this when it came out!" Gordon argued, leaning out of Benrey's way. He glanced at the chat and laughed.  
**monsterenergyGUN: YOO HI MR. FREEMAN  
mothmanswife: hi mr. freeman!!!! :DDD  
undynesfatass: mr. freeman!!! grade my fucking assignment!!!!!!!!  
undynesfatass: SORRY NOT FUCKING**  
"See, Ben, look." Gordon nudged them. "Those're my students."  
Benrey squinted at the chat with a fake grimace. "gross, nerds in my stream! begone, no thoughts allowed! that's u too, feetman!"  
**mothmanswife: HJDGSAJFGJHG MR. FEETMAN  
undynesfatass: HAHHAHAHFHDKJHJKHSDG  
monsterenergyGUN: LMAOOO**  
"If they start calling me Feetman in class, I'm killing you."  
"uh-huh, yeah, love u too, now go! im starting to think just sitting next to you!" Gordon laughed, kissing Benrey on the head and leaving, not without a dramatic, sappy I Love You, which Benrey's chat absolutely exploded at.

"I can't believe you. Kyle and Valkyrie call me Mr. Feetman now."  
"u can't believe ME?? those dorks always ask me to tell you to grade their shit!"  
"So THAT'S WHY-"  
The two delved into their fake argument, ending with Benrey flinging some food off their plate at him, riling a laughing/coughing fit from Joshua.


End file.
